My Good Luck Charm
by DettyisLove
Summary: She's his light, his sunshine, his good luck charm!
1. Of Charms and Lovers

**My Good Luck Charm**

 _She's his light, his sunshine, his good luck charm!_

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of Charms and Lovers**

Daniel looked at the small gold box he placed on Betty's desk. He really hoped she'd like what was in it. Sure there was no real reason to get it for her, but he just wanted to do something…nice for her.

He really did miss her. He felt like he didn't see her as often with her being an editor now. He felt like such a jerk when he made her feel bad for winning that blobby award.

He had simply been a little jealous of her. But now, he felt so proud of her; she deserved every single ounce of goodness. He realized that she was always lifting him up, shining her light on him, being there for him, and when she had a moment where she needed a little light shining on her, he fell flat.

He wanted to make it up to her. He placed the envelope with her name on it next to the box. He couldn't wait to see her. He hoped she'd like it.

He wished that she could still be sitting in front of his office so he could see her open it and hopefully catch that brilliant smile of hers. She was looking so beautiful now. If he was being honest with himself he had thought she was beautiful all along. She was stunning.

"I can't believe you tripped me, Chimmichunga! I'll get you back for that!" he heard Marc's voice from the hallway.

"For the hundredth time Marc, I did not trip you on purpose!"

His heart sprang out of his chest when he heard Betty. Hell, he was nervous! He quickly made his way back to his office not sure if he could see her just now.

When Marc and Betty walked into their shared space, Betty rolled her eyes at Marc being so dramatic. She really didn't mean to trip him. She bit her lip, hearing him mumble something about how much he hated sharing an office with her and would rather be sharing an office with her 'luvah' as he always put it.

She stifled a laugh as she shrugged off her sweater. "That's ok. I much rather be sharing an office with my lover, too!" she said with a laugh wanting to tease him right back.

He gasped in response, looking at her in shock. She bit her lip taking a glance at him trying her best not to grin, but he was looking at her strangely. "What?"

He raised his eyebrow at her "You said lover"

She shrugged "Ya, so, you always call us that." She glanced at her desk and noticed the envelope and box. She looked at them curiously picking up the envelope.

"No, no, I say luvah!" he clarified.

She laughed "What's the difference?"

He walked over to her as she opened the envelope. "The difference is…you looooveeee him!"

Betty laughed rolling her eyes at him "What?" her face turned red, "no, I…don't"

He grinned "You so do! You love him! Oo! What's that? Is that a gift from your LUVAH?!"

Betty blushed furiously as she picked out the card, noticing quickly the sun drawing on the front. She bit her lip. She thought back to when Daniel called her sunshine. She felt her stomach flip. Was Marc right?

"Um…uh…Marc, can you go?"

"No way! I want to see what your luvah got you!"

She sighed "MARC!"

He frowned "You sound just like Wilie!"

She furrowed her eyebrows "I'm not!"

He laughed "Fine, but I'll be back in two minutes!" he said in a warning tone. She blew at her hair "Fine." She responded in annoyance knowing there really was no arguing with him. She looked at the card intently, feeling nervous to open it. Why would Daniel get her a gift?

They were certainly NOT lovers! Or luvahs! Or anything!

Well, that was necessarily true. They were friends. Best friends. She bit her lip and took a seat feeling anxious. She flipped open the card.

 _Betty,_

 _This might come as a surprise to you, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me._

Her eyes went wide in surprise.

 _You are a constant positive force in my life, whether it's as my brilliant sunshine, my four-leaf clover, or my colorful butterfly. You've always been my good luck charm. I promise next time I'll be_ _your_ _good luck charm._

 _Love,_

 _Daniel_

Betty stared at the card in shock. Had Daniel really written this? For her? About her?

She felt like her heart was hammering away at her chest. She couldn't believe it.

She picked up the gold box in her hand and stared at it for a moment. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before Marc came back so she bit her lip and lifted the lid, resulting in a gasp and her eyes getting bright in surprise at revealing the silver diamond bracelet.

She bit her lip again, feeling her heart really jump this time.

There were three charms hanging off the bracelet. A sun, a clover and a little butterfly. She was in awe as she took it out of the box. It was so sparkly and beautiful, and boy, it must be so expensive. Why would Daniel get her something so fancy? Despite her reservations, she slid it on her wrist and smiled as she gave it a twirl. All the sudden Marc and Amanda came rushing in "OMG Betty, Marc told me Daniel got you a gift. He really is your lover?" she said excitedly.

Betty couldn't stop her heart from racing, but she looked at them like they were crazy. "Amanda! He's not my lover! Luvah! Whatever! I don't know why Marc is constantly saying that!" she said trying to deny their accusations.

"Oh whatever, chimmichunga. Look at the evidence!" he said as he picked up the opened card. "Marc, give me that!" Betty tried to reach for it, but he held it higher and then gave it to Mandy. When Betty tried to reach for it Amanda gasped and squealed "Oh my Prada!" She captured Betty's hand and looked at the bracelet. "Is that what he got you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling like the diamonds on her bracelet.

Betty blushed, biting her lip. They both grinned at her. She blushed more, her face turning brighter.

They both laughed. "Oo, Betty is in luuu-uveee!" Marc said teasingly. Amanda laughed in agreement. "ya, Betty, you are so in love. Look at your face!"

"I'm not in love! I'm just…surprised and shocked and" she bit her lip trying to suppress her smile, but they both laughed

"You are in love!" Amanda giggled and started singing. "Bet-ty and Dan-iel, kissing on his desk, S.E.X.X.-I.N.G!"

"Amanda!" Betty panicked, hoping no one heard her singing that. Especially not Daniel.

Marc laughed. "Amanda! That does not spell kissing!"

She laughed mischievously "I know!" she winked at Betty. Marc laughed. He loved when they teased his chimmichunga. It was so much fun. Especially when her face turned red like a chili pepper!

"Are you going to go kiss him, now?!" Amanda said shoving her in the direction of Daniel's office. Betty pushed her back "No! Are you crazy? I can't see him!"

"Oh come on! He's going to come find you sooner or later" Amanda stated, causing Betty's heart to start galloping in her chest. What could she possibly say to him? She was positive she would pass out. "I'd die!"

Marc laughed "Even better!"

Betty glared at him "Hey! Don't be mean!"

He grinned "I'm just teasing you, Betty. You'd be luvahs for real!"

Betty's eyes went wide "What!? No! I…that's crazy! I don't… he doesn't." she looked at the bracelet on her hand. Could Daniel be in love with her?

She shook her head No! That was ridiculous! It was just a gift from a friend. A really handsome, incredible, charming, sweet, and mm, hot and sexy friend.

Both Marc and Amanda were grinning as they saw the look on Betty's face. Amanda winked at Betty "You look like you're going to devour a hot sundae."

Betty blushed, her eyes wide "No!"

"Eww!" Marc shook his head in disgust. Sure, he loved teasing his Betty-boop about being Daniel's luvah, but he certainly didn't want any visuals. "I'm out of here, before this turns hetero!" Marc stated and rushed out of the office.

Amanda focused her attention back to Betty. "I say you go into his office right now and lay one on him!" Amanda said in her most convincing tone. Betty shook her head "no way! I could never do something like that."

"Why not? You already see that he has the hots for you. Come on, Betty! Get a clue, he's always been loco for you."

Betty stared at her frenemy with wide eyes. This was all insane. How did her normal day turn into a crazy day at the carnival? "You have nothing to lose!" her friend added, causing Betty to bite her lip. Amanda did have a point, but she quickly shook her head "but, we're friends. This is crazy! We shouldn't be…" "sexing" she whispered.

Amanda laughed at that. "Betty! I knew it! You totally want him!"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!"

Betty sighed, blowing at the strands of hair in her face. Amanda grinned "you know you want to"

"Look, I'm just going to stay in my office for now."

Amanda huffed "You're no fun! Why can't you be spontaneous? You always have to think about everything! It's annoying!" she stormed out, leaving Betty confused.

She was fun! She could be spontaneous! She bit her lip, sure she thought things through, but somebody had to. No one else seemed to, especially here. She sighed and turned on her computer. What was she going to do?

She could be spontaneous!

Ya! She could!

After all- she smiled as she looked to her bracelet.-she had a good luck charm now.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! this will be a really short story. Maybe only three chapters :D


	2. Predictably Unpredictable in Love

My Good Luck Charm

For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy! lots of love!

* * *

Chapter 2: Predictably Unpredictable in Love

Betty stared at her computer for a moment in thought. She bit her lip contemplating her decision, but before she could stop herself she opened her messenger and sent Daniel an IM.

 _BSuarezDaisy: I hear that you think I'm your good luck charm._

She didn't have to wait long; his response was sent within ten or so seconds.

 _DanielMFalcon: ;) I sure do!_

Betty bit her lip, trying her hardest not to smile so big, but it was difficult not to.

 _BSuarezDaisy: And apparently… I'm the best thing that ever happened to you?_

 _DanielMFalcon: You are! Without contest!_

 _BSuarezDaisy: That's sweet of you to say._

 _DanielMFalcon: Nah, it's just the truth. Like when I say YOU are beautiful._

Betty's eyes gleamed. _BSuarezDaisy: You really think that?_

 _DanielMFalcon: Most definitely! In fact, I'm really bummed that I couldn't see the smile on your face when you opened your gift. I'm sure it was breathtaking._

Betty felt more than butterflies from everything he was telling her. Her heart wasn't just racing. She felt like she was…flying, almost. Her heart was soaring.

 _BSuarezDaisy: You really are very sweet. In fact, too sweet. You spent far too much on that bracelet!_

 _DanielMFalcon: You don't even know how much I spent. Besides, you are worth every penny I have. I would spend everything for you. Especially, to see you smile._

Everything Daniel was writing to her was making her feel incredible. She'd never felt this…excited and happy. She really hated to admit it, even to herself, but Marc and Amanda weren't necessarily 'lying' when they teased her about being in love with Daniel. She'd always sort of had a crush on him, but it was more than a crush; it was more so that she ADORED the man. She loved him! CRAP! She loved him! She was in love with Daniel. _BSuarezDaisy: You're my good luck charm, too!_ She didn't know why she wrote that. It was true, but not what she wanted to say to him.

Betty bit her lip anxiously, seeing that he didn't respond right away. She glanced up from her computer and was surprised to see Daniel approaching her desk. She got up feeling nervous that their conversation went too far. "Daniel, hey, um-mh" before she knew it he captured her lips in a kiss, his hands grasping her face. She was stunned for a few seconds wondering how that happened, but she melted into his kiss and pulled him closer around his midsection. She felt incredible and wonderful. Daniel was kissing her. He deepened the kiss, taking her breath away. When he ended the kiss, he still held her face as he looked at her eyes.

Betty's eyes were shining in surprise. He smiled and said "I love you, too"

Her eyes went wide "What? But I…I didn't…I'm not, I'm, I, we…how, I…"

He grinned, causing her to pause in her rambling. She laughed, resulting in a wider grin from him. She bit her lip, looking at his eyes questioningly. He smiled and just as he moved in for another kiss Marc entered their office; when he noticed them his eyes went wide and screamed "DANIEL AND BETTY ARE KISSING!" loud enough for whoever was nearby to hear him.

They both pulled apart and glared at him "MARC!"

He grinned wickedly "I knew you were his luvah!"

Betty blushed looking down, whereas Daniel looked to Betty with smile. "OMG! OMG!" Amanda chanted excitedly as she ran into their office nearly knocking Marc over. "MANDY!"

"YES! Betty, I knew he'd come looking for you! HAH! You owe me, chica!"

Betty felt so embarrassed, but then Daniel said "Will you two find something better to do! Stop teasing Betty. So what, we kissed. You both can get back to work. I'm going back to my office. I'll see you all at the meeting in a couple of hours." He started walking away toward his office, leaving them all confused, including Betty.

"So, that was it? He just came over and kissed you?" Amanda asked stepping beside her. Betty continued to watch Daniel walking away and nodded "mhm"

"Now what?" Amanda asked in confusion.

Betty looked to her with an equally confused look and shrugged.

Marc came over and rolled his eyes at them "Oh please, like he is going to just leave like that. Watch, he'll either come back or call Betty on her office phone to pretend it was just a kiss, blah, blah, blah. He's so predictable."

Betty and Marc both sat back at their desks. Amanda pouted and said "Daniel's gotten so boring. I blame you Betty. You rubbed off on all of us!"

"I'm not boring!" Betty said upset.

Amanda rolled her eyes "I know, that's why we're besties!"

Betty smiled at her, while Marc pretended to gag. "Blegh, can you two get a room!"

Amanda stuck her tongue at Marc and quickly placed a kiss to Betty's cheek before rushing off with a laugh. Marc and Betty both looked to each other and shared a smile acknowledging that their friend was rather crazy.

They both went back to work. When Betty looked to her computer screen she smiled brightly when she saw an IM from Daniel. She felt her heart skip a beat.

 _DanielMFalcon: I'm sorry I left you. I just had to get out of there. They annoy me sometimes. I don't know how you do it. You're amazing! I love you!_

Betty bit her lip trying not to freak out, but she was kind of totally freaking out. Daniel Meade told her he loved her. TWICE and she hadn't even really said that she loved him. He must have read through the lines.

 _BSuarezDaisy: You're amazing, too._

 _DanielMFalcon: I see. Is that all?_

 _BSuarezDaisy: well…_ She bit her lip, her heart was racing. She smiled and just went for it. _I love you, too. Kind of._

She tried not to laugh. She just wanted to tease him a bit.

 _DanielMFalcon: Ok. Well, if you just give me a chance I'm positive you'll love me 100%._

There was a pause as he continued to type. She laughed seeing that he probably thought she was serious.

 _DanielMFalcon: How about I take you on a date? A real date._

Betty smiled, then all the sudden she heard snickering and noticed Marc standing behind her reading her chat with Daniel "MARC!" she was so annoyed with him. He just grinned and said "I knew it!"

Betty sighed. Marc laughed and went back to his desk, unable to stop grinning. "My chimmichunga is in love with her luvah."

"Marc" she blushed, feeling her cheeks flame from embarrassment. He just laughed again and shook his head, pretending to work, but still had that goofy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes. When she looked back to her screen, her eyes went wide realizing she hadn't responded to Daniel.

She responded back. BSuarezDaisy: I'd love that.

He responded fairly quickly. DanielMFalcon: Thank God! I was worried for a minute I was being dumped. Already? Was my kiss not good enough?

Betty nearly laughed at that. He was an incredible kisser. He had to know that. She couldn't believe he was even thinking that. She typed her response and sent it. _BSuarezDaisy: You're joking, right? You took my breath away._ She bit her lip, feeling butterflies.

 _BSuarezDaisy: Marc was distracting me._

 _DanielMFalcon: Is he teasing you again. Tell him not to mess with you or I'll have to make him!_

 _BSuarezDaisy: We all know you're not a fighter, Daniel. I appreciate you punching and threatening people on my behalf, but it doesn't suit you. You're much better at loving._

 _DanielMFalcon: In that case, be prepared to be charmed by me, because I'm going to make you forget every guy you were ever with._

 _BSuarezDaisy: It's a date!_

 _DanielMFalcon: Great!_

Betty grinned feeling like she was actually on top of the world. She glanced at Marc and she saw that he took a picture of her. "What are you doing?"

He laughed and said "I'm sending a picture to Mandy and telling her your sexting your luvah."

Betty sighed ignoring him. What a day she's had? It went from typical crazy Mode day to a crazy unpredictable Mode day, despite Marc and Amanda's 'predictions'. Why were they so good at that?

Was she and Daniel that obvious to everyone else? Were they the only clueless ones in this? She looked to the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. Not anymore. She couldn't wait for their date.

* * *

=)


	3. My Good 'LOVE' Charm

**My Good Luck Charm**

 **Hi! Here is the next chapter! It's longer! :) I hope you enjoy! lots of loveee!**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Good 'LOVE' Charm**

Daniel felt really excited to be going on a date with Betty. He grinned, looking into the mirror as he pulled on his jacket thinking of her and how amazing she made him feel.

The outcome of the day came as a total surprise to him. He had no expectations when he placed that gift on Betty's desk, along with his card. He merely wanted to make her happy, and make her see how much she really was his sunshine, his good luck charm. However, something in the way Betty responded to him made him realize how crazy he was about her. She wasn't only his good luck charm and sunshine, she was his heart, his complimentary puzzle piece.

He had felt like he was flying when he saw her wearing the bracelet in the meeting today. He had wanted to grab her in front of everyone and kiss her senseless. Make everyone see that she WAS Daniel's girl!

She was incredible. She made him feel excited at the possibility there could be something between them. Something thrilling and special. He smiled as he picked out his cell phone from his pocket, seeing that it was Betty calling.

He grinned "Hey there gorgeous!"

"Daniel" He couldn't stop smiling, especially as he imagined how she would look, sure that she was blushing.

"God, I love when you blush" he grinned. She laughed "How do you know I'm blushing?"

He grinned bright "because you are."

"Are not!" she protested.

He smiled. "You're so cute when you're flustered! I can't wait to kiss you again!"

He laughed "Now, you're biting your lip, aren't you? I love it when you do that!"

"Daniel!" she laughed, and he was positive he was right. "Why do you know me so well?"

He smiled as he walked out of his room "because I'm kind of crazy about you."

"Hmm…is that so?"

"You know it!"

"Well, in that case, I was wondering if we could…" she stopped and that got him curious about what she wanted them to do "If we could what?"

"Well, if we could reschedule our date?"

He frowned, his heart sinking "Wh, uh…huh, I…I guess" He sighed, feeling like he just got punched. "You decided I'm not good enough for you, right?"

She laughed "Daniel! Oh gosh, open the door you crazy man!"

He was confused, but walked over to his door and opened it. His eyes grew bright when he saw Betty standing there with some red roses and a box of chocolates, looking all cute and pretty, that gorgeous smile on her face. He laughed "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and placed the box and roses down and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I couldn't wait to go on this date with you! I had to reschedule!" she said with a playful grin. He grinned, "Oh really? So you couldn't wait thirty minutes to see me?"

She shook her head "Nope!"

She pulled him down, taking hold of his face and captured his lips in a surprising passionate kiss. He quickly lifted his hands to her face deepening the kiss. Her lips were amazing. He loved kissing her. She made him feel alive, incredible; he wove his hand through her hair pushing her back against the door, thrilled when she didn't end the kiss.

Betty couldn't explain how magnificent she was feeling in this moment. She knew when she saw Daniel that she wanted to kiss him again, but actually kissing him again was way more incredible than what she could have imagined. She'd never felt this much electricity before. He was making her feel amazing. _He_ was amazing!

After working alongside him all day today and knowing how he felt about her, it made her want to be with him more than anything she'd ever wanted. She was crazy about the man. Especially now, as he pinned her against the door, taking her breath away, making her feel a way she'd never felt with anyone. Not to mention he looked so gorgeous, and smelled incredible.

She melted against the door, letting her hands migrate down his back feeling how strong and tone he was underneath his jacket. When her hands stopped at his lower back she pulled him closer to her. He ran his hands down her back pulling her closer than they already were.

Surprisingly, he broke the kiss, but kept her close, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his breaths shortened. Betty bit her bottom lip seeing how dazed and intoxicated he seemed.

Daniel didn't have words to describe how amazing that kiss they just had was. He was literally speechless and breathless. _DAMN!_ Why the hell did it take him so long to admit he was crazy about her? He was insane! She was freaking amazing!

She made him feel like he was on fire, but in a good way, like the torch inside him was lighting him up. The way she softly ran her hands down his arms made him feel so…good was an understatement. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful sparkly eyes. She smiled at him, a blush sweeping her face.

He grinned "Was that not the best most incredible kiss you've ever had?"

She nodded, biting her lip, his shaky low voice giving her butterflies. He took hold of her face and kissed her again. This kiss was sweet and so loving she felt her heart flutter.

He pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "Why the hell are you so amazing?"

She bit her lip, a blush sweeping her face. He smiled at her, feeling his heart race. She looked so freaking cute. The blushing, the lip-biting, and the way her eyes looked so shiny despite her glasses, and how incredible she looked just melted his heart.

"Daniel" she said in a soft voice.

"Hm?" he felt enamored with her as she stood there in front of him. She blushed, looking down. Daniel was making her feel so…amazing, so loved. She loved _him_! She looked up at him, taking his hand in hers, as she looked in his eyes again "I love you"

He smiled brightly. "You do?"

She nodded and pulled him close for another kiss. He held her face and looked at her eyes "You are just beautiful."

The way her eyes looked; he couldn't help himself, he removed her glasses and put them in his jacket pocket. She laughed "Is there a reason you stole my glasses?"

He nodded with a grin "Absolutely! I want to see those eyes all night!"

"But then I can't see" she said sounding bummed. He laughed "sad you won't see my handsome face?"

She blushed but nodded "mhm"

He sighed, slipping out her glasses from his pocket and holding them out to her "alright"

She took them, but pulled him down for a long kiss. He looked at her with a smile "What was that for?"

She put her glasses on and said "because I love you"

He smiled brighter, sliding his arm around her waist "I love _you_."

He looked down to where she placed the flowers and chocolate with a smirk "So, you got me roses and chocolate? Are you trying to seduce me?" he said playfully. She laughed, her cheeks reddening. "I didn't know what to bring."

He laughed "You're the cutest! Hmm…I've never gotten roses from a girlfriend before."

She blushed, looking at his eyes, feeling so swept in him. She was amazed this was actually happening. He just said she was his girlfriend. "Don't you know it's my job to get you roses?" he stated snapping her out of her dreamland, which happened to be her real life at the moment.

She shrugged "Since when do we do things like anyone else?"

He grinned "True. So, what _do_ you want to do?"

She bit her lip, "well, I was thinking we could have dinner here together. I don't need you to take me anywhere fancy. I'd just like to be with you."

He smiled "That sounds great. I do want to show you off, though. Maybe I can take you dancing after we have dinner?"

Her eyes lit up "Really? I thought you suck at dancing"

His face turned red "Well, yeah, kind of, actually, but I'd still love to dance with you."

She nodded with a smile "okay"

He picked up the heart-shaped box of chocolates and the roses and looked at her with a grin. She blushed; she felt a little embarrassed, but she just couldn't help it.

He held out the roses to her, but then noticed the tie around the stems that had a little clover charm hanging from it. He untied it and looked at her with a smile "You really are my good luck charm!"

She bit her lip. The smile on his face was a permanent feature tonight; he held it out to her "Can you tie it on me?" he said holding it out to her.

She took it from him, that smile on her face was so sweet, he felt like his heart was full, and he felt extremely happy that their relationship reached this point today.

As she tied the cord with the clover charm around his wrist he felt so much affection for her; he couldn't believe he'd gone this long without acknowledging how she made him feel. That night at the BLOBBY's was the only time he was transparent in how he felt about her. He was really glad that he decided to let her know how much she meant to him today.

When she had finished tying the make-shift bracelet, her eyes lifted to his as she continued to hold onto his hand. He smiled at her warmly. She smiled back, her eyes shining.

"Come on" He held her hand and led her to the couch, as he placed the box on the table. "So, what do you want to eat?"

She looked down embarrassed "Actually, I kind of already ordered us dinner"

He laughed, "Hmm…so you are trying to seduce me!"

She blushed, giggling "Maybe"

"What did you order?" he asked curiously.

"Your favorite"

"Which is?"

"Snails!" she said laughing. He laughed "You know me so well" he teased her, causing her to giggle in a way that made his heart lift. He smiled watching her loving that this was happening between them. He never expected this.

He took her by surprise by picking up her hand and placing a kiss. Seeing her wearing that bracelet filled him with joy; a symbol of their friendship. She looked at him with shining eyes, with that pretty smile on her face.

Betty's heart was continuously racing for the last ten minutes. She felt so much from him; it was almost overwhelming how much love and admiration she felt for him.

Not to mention how incredibly sweet and charming he was being with her. He was so wonderful. He made her feel special and beautiful, and she blushed when he laced their fingers together, and told her just that.

"You look really beautiful tonight" he said, his heart racing as he took her in more. The fact that she was wearing black tonight made her look…hot. He'd never seen her in black; she looked incredible. He loved the splashes of color though, just like the red belt she was wearing that matched her red glasses.

"Thanks. You look very handsome, yourself" she felt her stomach flutter. He was more than handsome really, he was gorgeous, beautiful, charming, and hot. He was making her a little nervous. This all felt so surreal.

He smirked and tugged at his tie. "Not incredibly sexy?" he loved teasing her, especially when it resulted in that adorable blushing.

Her cheeks reddened, but she nodded and said "definitely, very sexy! Especially when you smile" she pulled him close and looked into his eyes "I love your eyes, too."

He smiled at her in the most heartwarming way, she felt so much love for this man. She didn't understand it. How could they go from being coworkers who were friends to…lovers so naturally? Just as he was about to kiss her, in a soft tone she said "I ordered us Chinese."

He smirked, but said "You know you could have ordered Thai. I know how much you love it"

She shrugged "I know, but…I wanted to get what you like."

He pulled her even closer to him, their faces inches apart "Betty, you do know _I_ asked _you_ on a date, right?"

She looked confused "Yes?"

He laughed " _I'm_ supposed to take _you_ to dinner, get _you_ flowers and get _you_ chocolates and…good luck charms."

She blushed "I know, but..." she looked at his eyes, and took his hand "Daniel, you always do nice things for me. That's why I came over here. To do something nice for YOU! I do love you! Very much. In fact, working with you today, after you told me how you felt about me, well, it made me think about us."

He seemed to smile more, and hell he couldn't help it Betty was making him feel so damn amazing. He grinned, wanting to kiss her so bad, but he'd let her finish talking. His little chatterbox. She must be nervous.

"I don't only think you're handsome and sexy, you're everything, you're sweet and kind and the most gorgeous man I've ever met."

He grinned listening to her. That playful smile on her face, despite the blushing, got him excited. "I think you're hot, really hot"

They both laughed, she blushed and continued "and extremely charming and you make me feel…special and beautiful. I love being friends with you."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. She bit her lip, and met his eyes. "You asked me once if I had a crush on you. I lied to you. I felt drawn to you the moment I met you at MODE. And I realized that _you've_ always been _my_ good luck charm. I love you, Daniel"

He felt like his heart was expanding the longer he was with her. She was so perfect and wonderful.

She bit her lip, lifting her hand to rest at his cheek. "Aren't you going to kiss me, now?" she said with a glimmer in her eyes. He grinned brighter and met her lips in a deep kiss. Her other hand landed on his cheek taking hold of his face.

She was incredible. She made him feel so… incredible! He couldn't say it enough.

He never felt this way about anyone. He loved her more than anything. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. His eyes grew bright as he got an idea, pulling apart from her and said "I have to ask you something!"

She looked confused at his eagerness "ok?"

He jumped up from the couch, causing her to look at him curiously. Just as he was going to speak the door bell rung. He sighed dramatically. "I'll get the food." He walked over. Man, he suddenly felt nervous. What the hell? Maybe he was being too impulsive. He needed to take things one step at a time.

He paid for the food and when he sat back down, and started to take out all the food containers, Betty looked at him strangely "Daniel? What's going on?"

He shook his head "nothing." He shrugged "I guess I'm a little nervous"

Betty surprised him by placing her hand on top of his "You don't have to be nervous with me. I love you. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

He looked to her with a smile "I know that, Betty. I love you. I just want this date to be perfect, I guess"

She lifted her other hand to his face "This whole day has been perfect. You're so amazing. I'm having a great time. You don't have to do anything more."

He smiled, his heart lifting. "Ok, let's eat." He got up suddenly "hold on, I forgot I have a bottle of wine."

Betty watched him finding him so incredible. She felt so lucky that Daniel was, well, that he loved her. He quickly got the wine, a couple of glasses and some candles. She bit her lip as she watched him place candles all around them and on the table, lighting them. He poured the wine and when he sat down he held out a glass to her.

She placed her hand on top of his, looking into his eyes "You are so cute"

He grinned "And sexy, right?"

She laughed "Yes! Definitely!" He laughed "Alright! Let's eat up!"

As they had dinner together, everything felt so natural and fluid. Betty was so happy that their rhythm was unchanged. Yes, they were in love, but they were still friends and that made being together so much more…exhilarating, and wonderful, and perfect. This had to be the most incredible, best day of her life. Her best friend was her good 'love' charm!

* * *

Thanks for reading! 3


	4. Together We're One

**My Good Luck Charm**

 **Hope you enjoy! lots of love!**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Together we're one**

"Betty! Come on, hurry up!" he said as he tugged her along as they rushed to the club he wanted to take her to. "Daniel! Why are you in such a rush? We have all night!"

"It's kind of a surprise!" he stated as they continued quickly to their destination. "Yes! Alright" they walked over to the front past the line of people. Daniel got to the bouncer and he let them in without any questions or exchanges. Once they were inside he looked to her with a smile "I entered us in a dance competition."

"What?" her eyes got bright in surprise "but, you said you suck at dancing"

He grinned, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close to him "Maybe, but you're my good luck charm. You can show me. I'm positive we can win together. If not, at least we'd have fun trying."

She smiled as she looked at him; he was really something. "Hmm…I don't know. I've never danced professionally."

He shrugged "So what. You made me sing karaoke with you. You have to dance with me!"

She laughed "but this is…different." Seeing those gorgeous eyes of his, that charming smile, she couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes and said "Oh alright! Fine! Let's do it!" she laughed when a huge grin crossed his face "Great! This will be fun!"

They danced, having fun and playing around. Betty was actually surprised how well Daniel danced. He was a quick learner. He surprised her several times when he twirled her and dipped her. She was having so much fun with him.

Not realizing how good they actually were as they danced together, it came as a surprise to both of them when they ended up winning the competition. They were having so much fun they wouldn't have cared if they were the world's suckiest dance team.

When they were awarded the medals for their win, Daniel grinned and hugged her tight "I told you we'd win. Honestly, I really didn't care if we won. I just wanted you to have fun."

"Daniel, I always have fun with you." She took his hand in hers "you're an amazing guy."

He smiled and lifted her hand to place a kiss. "You are just amazing. Period."

She was starting to feel really bummed when they were headed back to Daniel's place. She really didn't want their date to be over; she was having such a great time with him. When they got to his door, as he started opening it, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her for a kiss. He was surprised for a moment, but quickly held her face in his hands and reciprocated the kiss.

She loved him more than anything; he was wonderful. He was making her feel so amazing.

He kicked the door open, while still kissing her. She laughed because his mouth landed behind her ear to kiss her, which actually ended up tickling her. He grinned as he looked at her "God, you're freaking adorable."

He pulled her inside and when he closed the door she surprised him by pushing him back against the door. He laughed as she kissed him, which caused her to laugh. "Hmhm, Daniel, why are you so charming?" she held his face and looked into his eyes that were shining with joy.

He grinned "I would have to ask you the same question."

She took hold of his tie and pulled him close for another kiss. He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor carelessly.

Daniel was freaking ecstatic, especially seeing that Betty didn't want their night to end just yet. He was hoping he could convince her to stay and watch a movie and hang out with him longer, but this turned out so much better. He took her hand and pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close. "You are so beautiful. You have no idea how happy I am to be with you, Betty."

She bit her lip as he scattered sweet kisses across her face. "Mm…I'm happy, too."

He held her face and felt the need to look into her eyes, make her really see just how much love he had for her. "I have to see your eyes, Betty, please?"

She bit her lip and nodded "ok"

He smiled and took them off slowly, feeling his heart race, especially since she was running her hands softly up and down his back, giving him shivers with how good it felt. He placed the glasses down on the table. "I love you, Betty."

She nodded and pulled him to her for another quick kiss "I love you, too!"

He smiled and took off the medal they'd won from around her neck and looked at her eyes "we make a pretty great team."

"Mhm, we do. Always" she said as she took his medal off. He surprised her by unzipping her dress, giving her such butterflies as he traced his fingers up her back where the zipper no longer came together. She loosened his tie, as his hand rested at her shoulder. He was making her feel like she was floating.

As he let her dress fall down her body, she felt like her heart was a hammer in her chest.

"You are so incredible." He whispered to her before he lifted her off the floor, making her laugh in surprise. He grinned as he laid her down on the couch. She surprised HIM by taking hold of his somewhat loosened tie and pulling him over her.

He laughed as she started kissing him across his face and neck. She was freaking amazing. His Betty was making his heart soar like a kite. He loved her laugh. It made his stomach flip. "I love you so freaking much." He tried to roll them so she was on top of him, but they ended up rolling over the couch to the floor. They both laughed hysterically, while still trying to kiss and disrobe one another.

Daniel held her face and looked into those incredible loving eyes "I am so glad you're my girlfriend. I love you so much!" he couldn't say it enough. He finally found his dream woman, and he wanted to make her see how much she touched his life and heart. He kissed her slowly wanting to make this night last forever.

Being together like this Daniel knew that he and Betty were destined to be friends and find love in each other. He felt so complete being with Betty. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and felt so grateful that she managed to find her way into his life and become that special one who made his life worth living.

When she lifted her hands to his face, she paused and looked into his eyes "I love you so much, too" she said breathlessly. As they kissed again, they were lost in one another, wanting to honor the love they had for each other.

Betty felt so incredible. Daniel was making her feel wonderful and beautiful and special as he worshiped her. They fit together so perfectly. It was as if they were made for each other and she found that knowledge almost overwhelming. He truly was her love charm. Her best friend, her Daniel, was the love of her life.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up tonight! :D


	5. Be My Light, My Love, My Charm

**My Good Luck Charm**

 _Hi! Hope you enjoy! just one more chapter left after this! thanks for reading! Happy Easter!_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Be My Light, My Love, My Charm**

When Daniel woke up several hours later he felt like his heart was permanently lifted; he felt incredible, like he was over the moon, especially seeing his beautiful love sleeping in his arms. She looked so cute.

He wrapped his arms around her more hugging her closer to him, her lovely scent making him feel whole. She was so beautiful. He loved everything about her. He knew more than ever that she was his other half. His eyes got bright as he looked to her hand, seeing the bracelet around her wrist. He had a great idea. He quickly, but gently took her hand and unclipped the bracelet.

"Betty!"

"Hmm?" she mumbled placing her hand he was just holding on his arm.

"Betty, please wake up sweetie!"

"Mm…Daniel, I'm sleepy." She hugged him closer to her. He couldn't help but smile. She sounded freaking cute! He placed a kiss to her cheek, but quickly sat up and said "I love you, Betty!"

"Mhm…me too" she whispered still too wrapped in her slumber to respond to him, but took his hand in hers again and pulled him close to her again. He laughed as he moved over her and started placing kisses across her face. A small smile swept her face, but she still had her eyes closed.

"Betty, please wake up, baby" he whispered to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She started opening her eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw those beautiful brown eyes and that smile of hers sweep her face. She was so pretty, especially after sleep.

"What time is it?" she asked curiously.

He looked over to the clock over his TV and grinned brightly when he saw the time. It was perfect! "It's 4:45! Come on, Betty! Get up, get dressed, please! I have to take you somewhere! Now!" he got up excitedly trying to find his clothes that were scattered across his floor.

Betty sat up watching him in confusion. She felt so flustered and rattled, especially after knowing that it was only five in the morning. Sure she was generally a morning person, but even she didn't like to be woken up at five in the morning. On a Saturday!

"Daniel, can you please explain to me where we could possibly be going at this hour?" she asked, still trying to make sense of what was happening as he frantically got dressed.

He quickly zipped up his pants and surprised her by pinning her to the floor before capturing her lips in a deep kiss that took her breath away. When he parted from her lips, he looked at her eyes, his shining with light, a bright boyish grin on his face "It's a surprise! I promise, it'll be worth it!" he pulled her up off the floor and looked at her with a wicked smirk.

"You look way sexy in my dress shirt, Betty, but I'm afraid I kind of need it back."

She bit her lip blushing at the way Daniel looked her up and down. "God, please don't look so cute! You're going to make me crazy for you!" he stated, that blushing and her biting her bottom lip his weakness, especially in the morning where he just wanted to make love to her again, but he had a plan.

She blushed brighter and started taking off his shirt, keeping her eyes on his, looking really hot at the moment.

Even though Betty was still somewhat confused and sleepy, she felt…kind of sexy, especially with the way Daniel looked now. He let out a breath as he watched her. "Damn! I know more than ever that you're the girl for me!" he stated.

She smiled at him, and started walking over to him "I love you, too"

"Please, please don't tempt me right now. I won't be able to resist you. I really got to take you somewhere!"

She felt beyond confused. Where could Daniel possibly need take her at this time of day that was so important? "Fine!" she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to him.

Daniel frowned and walked over to her as she started to get dressed. He took hold of her arm, and looked at her eyes "Please don't be mad at me. I love you. I just want to show you something."

She looked at those eyes of his and felt bad for getting upset with him. "I'm sorry. I love you, too. Ok, I'll be ready in a jiffy!" she stated with a smile not wanting him to be sad either.

He smiled and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I love you!"

She smiled and quickly got dressed. As soon as they stepped outside, Daniel started running, tugging her along with him, his eagerness throwing her for a loop. She really wondered where he was taking her. It was chilly this early in the morning. All she wanted to do was curl up under some covers and have him wrap his arms around her.

She watched him as they raced to their secret destination. She really couldn't complain. She loved him so much. She realized whatever it was he wanted to show her must be really special and she was getting pretty excited at what it could be. She felt butterflies as they continued. It was strange. He simply made her feel amazing! Thinking about how wonderful their date was and the perfect night they had made her heart race all over again. She really wanted to hug him now.

"We're almost there!" He stopped suddenly, making her bump into him "What?" she asked confused, wondering why they stopped.

"I forgot!" he took out a tie from his pocked "I want it to be a surprise!" he quickly wrapped the tie around her eyes and tied it in back.

"You're so mysterious this morning!" she teased playfully. He grinned "I love you" he took hold of her face and gave her a long kiss.

She felt her stomach flip. He took her hand and they were right back to running to their location. Within a few minutes, they stopped running, her heart was racing, and she felt a rush in her lungs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright! We're here!" the excitement in his voice was apparent. She rubbed her arms. The air was colder where they stopped. Daniel must have noticed and took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

She pulled his jacket around her more, enjoying the warmth and the remnants of his cologne enveloping her.

Daniel felt like his heart was racing at the speed of light at the moment. He felt almost out of breath. He looked to his watch and seeing that it was just a minute or two after five made his heart skip. "Betty, you can take the tie off"

She bit her lip feeling nervous all the sudden. She was excited though. She pulled the tie down slowly and when she saw where they were her heart skipped and she bit her lip as her eyes watered. He had brought her to their bridge. _At 5 in the morning!_ She realized.

She looked to him with a smile. His smile was so sweet and bright. "You remember that?" she asked, feeling butterflies, especially when he took her hand in his, his warmth flooding her.

He nodded with a big smile "Yes! Definitely! That was one of the best nights of my life, next to last night, of course!" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She giggled, a blush sweeping her face.

He smiled back "Look, I know this might be uh…surprising and unexpected, but Betty, I am so madly and crazy in love with you! Going on that incredible date with you just made me see how amazing you are. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met."

She bit her lip, listening to him. He was so sweet and incredible. He placed a kiss to her hand; she let out a shriek of excitement as he got down on his knee. Her eyes grew bright, a bright smile sweeping her face, her heart racing.

He smiled looking at her "I want you to be my wife, Betty. Please marry me! I love you so much!"

He reached into his pants pocket and took out her bracelet and held it out to her. She gasped in surprise realizing that she wasn't wearing it. She looked to his eyes, biting her lip finding this all so amazing.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you yet, but I hope that this is ok for now. So, what do you say? Will you-" before he could even finish his question again, she tackled him in huge hug. "Yes! Yes! Oh my goodness! I love you too!" she took his face in her hands and kissed him, her eyes watering.

Daniel's heart jumped in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with all the love and passion he had for her.

When they pulled apart they looked in each other eyes "You really want to marry me?" he asked happily.

She nodded "Yes, I definitely want to marry you!"

He grinned and took her hand sliding the bracelet around her wrist again. She looked to their hands, biting her lip, tears sliding down her face.

When she met his eyes again, he smiled at her "God, I love you so much, you're so beautiful!" he took her face in his hands and kissed her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was amazing. She actually agreed to marry him. He pulled her up excitedly "Yes! This is fantastic!"

She giggled as he gave her a huge tight hug, clearly happy that she accepted his insane proposal. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled away "You asked me to marry you!" she stated as if in realization.

He nodded "uhuh"

She smiled brightly "EEK!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him excitedly. He laughed, his heart lifting in his chest. This felt incredible, amazing, and fantastic. He felt like his heart was soaring. He gave her a playful spin, as he let her down he took hold of her hand "So, was this a good reason to wake you up at five in the morning?"

She nodded, laughing, her teary eyes shining "mhm" she hugged him tight "I love you. You're amazing!"

He grinned feeling so happy that his love charm said yes. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that Betty Suarez WAS, IS, and WILL ALWAYS be Daniel's Girl! His sunshine! His good luck charm!


	6. Sparkle of Charm

Hi! Here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story!

FLUFF ALERT! LOL

For entertainment only! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sparkle of Charm**

Betty could not smack the smile off her face, especially when Daniel pulled her back into the town car and started kissing her. "hmhm, Daniel, I thought you had to go pick up something" she said, her eyes shining.

He grinned "I do, but man, you're just so freaking cute!" his heart was racing as her eyes looked into his, hers expressing nothing but love and warmth.

"I don't understand why we couldn't pick up whatever it was together? Why won't you tell me what it is?" she gasped, her eyes growing bright in realization "Oh my god, Daniel! Is it my ring?" she asked excitedly. He laughed, somewhat nervously "What? Betty, No, why would you think that?"

She bit her lip looking into his eyes, with that sparkly smile of hers, able to read him like an open book. Damn, she was good! He let out a deep sigh. "Why do you have to know me so well?"

She grinned "because I love you so much!"

He held her face in his hands "I love you." He slumped back against the seat of the car "Man! Betty, how am I supposed to surprise you now!?" he stated in frustration.

She leaned into him sliding her hand up his chest "Daniel, you don't have to surprise me. We're already engaged. The way you proposed to me was surprising in itself." she stated, that smile of hers practically shimmering with light. He sighed as he took her in. She was way too pretty. He couldn't get over it. They were actually engaged.

She bit her lip and placed a kiss to his cheek, looking into his eyes with those soulful eyes of hers unobstructed by glasses. She was looking so spectacular, especially when he could look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He stated feeling more in love with her every second. She blushed glancing down.

"Betty" he practically whispered her name. He was making her feel so special. She met his eyes that were nearly shining. "Hmm?" she responded somewhat distractedly. His eyes were breathtaking.

"Can you just sit with me for two minutes?"

She nodded "mhm" she felt butterflies from how dazed he sounded. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her, letting out a sigh of contentment. She melted into his embrace sliding her arm across his midsection. She felt so…happy. She really didn't have words to describe how magnificent she'd been feeling the past few days with him.

The love they had for each other didn't need words. Being together like this was far more special than even vocalizing what they felt.

When Daniel began to run his hand softly through her hair she felt so much adoration from him. She tilted her head up to look at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled at her. His smile was so charming and sweet and so genuine, she knew how much he really did love her. She smiled back, her eyes glossy.

He lifted his hands to her face, his touch so soft, the softness in his voice mirroring his words "I love being able to see your eyes."

She slid her hand up his arm and pulled him to her for a kiss, then started scattering small kisses across his face "I love how… _sexy_ you are" she whispered as she placed a kiss by his ear. "and sweet, and kind"

Daniel let out a shaky breath as Betty traced her fingers down the side of his face and spoke in his ear softly. "and charming," Her voice and the soft way she ran her fingers down his face, neck and chest was making him feel so amazing.

"and handsome, and so, so hot you are" He couldn't smack the smile off his face. She was freaking incredible.

He surprised her by taking her face in his hands and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

She let out a surprised giggle when he pinned her to the seat and started kissing his way down her face and neck. "Hmhmhm, Daniel, you know that tickles me" her laugh made him smile.

He picked his head up to look at her with a wicked grin "I know!" his lips landed right back to the spot that made her laugh. She laughed again, that laugh of hers just filling his heart, he couldn't help but laugh, too, as he kissed her. "Hmhm, this has been longer than two minutes" she said giggling as his kisses continued.

"Mhmmm" he mumbled not caring at all. She ran her hands down his arms "Don't you have to get my ring" she whispered breathlessly as he let his hand glide down her body giving her shivers everywhere. "Mmhm"

"We're going to be late" her voice came out softer as he kissed his way down her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse "mmmm" at this point they were both lost to anything else but each other. "Da…Daniel" she mumbled breathlessly as his hands worshipped her body. "Mhm?"

"Please…stop" she knew if they got any more carried away, she'd be a goner and that would not be good, especially when they should be at work right now.

"That's not what you usually say" he nipped at her hip as he tugged her skirt. She pushed him away "that's because we have to be at work now" she slid back from under him. He sat up in the seat and looked at her, with that lost puppy dog look. His eyes were clouded and his jacket looked somewhat disheveled.

She bit her lip and giggled "Goodness you're so cute, Daniel!" she yanked at his tie to pull him back over to her and kissed him. She gave him a fiery kiss, wanting to make him a little crazy. She felt so devious, but she really couldn't help it. He was just so stinking cute, especially when he gave her that cute lopsided smile of his and looked at her with those sexy blue eyes.

She took hold of his face and just when she felt that he was getting completely immersed in the kiss, she popped the door open, broke the kiss and quickly stepped out "I'm going to work now!" she laughed seeing the almost disappointed look on his face. "You're so mean!"

She laughed "You teased me a whole lot this weekend! I think it's only fair I get to tease you back!" she quickly buttoned her blouse and adjusted her skirt, really hoping no one saw her in this state of undress..

Daniel had watched Betty as she adjusted her clothing. Hell, she looked so sexy, he could care less if she toyed with him for the rest of his life. "That is fine with me!"

When she looked to him and saw the way his eyes devoured her figure she blushed and bit her lip, finding his gaze electrifying. She smiled and blew a kiss to him before she left. He grinned watching her make her way to the MEADE building.

Betty felt as though she were walking on air as she made her way to MODE. She walked up to the donut to greet her 'friends', and could only manage a somewhat dazed 'hey'

"Hey" they both said glancing up, doing their usual 'pretend' hey, but then quickly looking back to her their mouths hanging open at the sight of her. Marc looked at her in shock. "Ohhh…my…"

"Betty!" Amanda shrieked excitedly and quickly ran around the donut and threw her arms around her bestie. Betty laughed, finding their reaction to her amusing. Marc's eyes were still wide in shock, and Amanda continued to jump up and down hugging her.

"OMG! OMG! Look at you!" Amanda stated in amazement.

"Holy chimminchunga, is that really you?" Marc finally spoke as he came around the donut and stepped in front of Betty assessing her look.

Betty bit her lip blushing. She had decided to start wearing contacts, especially after Daniel told her how much he loved looking into her eyes, and figured she should dress more…'fashionable' and…well, _hell_ , she wanted to dress nice for her man! She grinned brightly, her incredibly cute, sexy man. Daniel Meade was her fiancé.

"WOAH! What is with that smile?" Amanda declared in wonder.

Betty shrugged "What nothing?" she bit her lip, her smile spreading despite her efforts to dissuade her friend from interrogating her. "It's just my normal Betty smile"

Amanda shook her head "Oh no! That is not your usual 'HEY, I'm BETTY' smile" she raised her eyebrow seductively "that is a "hey, I'm Betty and I got some' smile!"

Betty blushed "What? NO!" she stated defensively, _although_ , it was somewhat true.

She knew she sounded like she was lying. She was terrible at keeping secrets, especially when her blushing gave her away.

Amanda grinned deviously "OH MY GUCCI! It was Daniel, wasn't it?"

"No!" she blushed crimson, her stupid smile betraying her yet again. Amanda squealed in excitement "HELL YES! I so knew he'd have his hot tamale!"

Betty blushed, her eyes going wide "Amanda!"

"GAG! I'm gone! Bye!" Marc quickly left them. Betty couldn't blame him. Sometimes Amanda really didn't know when to stop.

"Come on, Betty! It's so obvious! I can sense it! I'm sexually psychic!" Amanda stated in a serious tone.

Betty laughed at the absurdity of what she was saying. "Besides, you are glowing."

Betty bit her lip, she did feel pretty freaking incredible. How could she not when the man that she had become best friends with over the years who she came to love was in love with her, too?

"Daniel, hey!" Amanda stated causing Betty to turn around quickly, but when she didn't see him, she looked back to Amanda who was grinning wickedly, her eyebrow raised, clearly 'catching' her. "That was mean!" Betty pouted

"Oo, Daniel and Bet-ty, kissing on his desk-"

"Amanda! Don't you dare finish that song!" Betty stated really wanting to hurt her friend, especially since several of their coworkers had lingered in the halls due to Amanda's commotion.

Amanda grinned "S.E.X.X.-"

Betty cut her off "AMANDA! I'm going to kill you!"

"-.I.N.G!" Amanda finished laughing mischievously as Betty tried to grab her by her scarf, but wasn't quick enough, as she darted around the donut.

By this time there were several more staff members watching what was going on. She felt a little flustered and embarrassed, she stepped backward wondering if she should pretend like nothing was happening, but was met with a hard body. "Oh" she turned around and when she saw Daniel, her heart melted instantly, especially since he had that smile on his face.

He grinned "Hey"

She smiled "Hi"

Daniel wanted to kiss Betty more than ever. She looked so unbelievably beautiful and cute, especially seeing the glittering shine in her eyes. "Can you come with me to the conference room, please?"

She looked at him strangely, but nodded "Ok" she followed him wondering why he wanted her to go with him there.

Amanda looked at everyone that was in the halls and said "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's follow them!" she stated and quickly rushed after them, followed by many of the staff that remained in the halls to watch the curious show.

Daniel flicked the light on and walked in, Betty following in confusion "Daniel, why did you want me to- huh!" she gasped in surprise when she stepped in to see the whole conference room filled with roses, accompanied by her family and Claire, and Marc.

She looked to him, her eyes shining in wonder. He smiled and took her hand pulling her closer to him. "I had to make it up to you and get YOU roses!" he stated with a grin.

She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up.

Amanda rushed in, her eyes growing wide at the sight. "OMG! I knew it!"

Betty couldn't seem to focus on anything except Daniel, and when he got down on his knee, she felt her heart skip. He smiled up at her. "Betty, I know we're already engaged"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted in question. They both blushed and pretended that no one else was in the room with them.

"This is where we met." He took her hand in his "I figured this would be an easier way to tell our families about us" he said with a laugh that made her giggle. When she glanced to where her family was standing they all had annoyed looks on their faces that they didn't know about their engagement. She bit her lip and looked back to Daniel knowing they'd forget soon enough. Maybe.

"I love you more than anything, Betty. I am so glad I placed that gift and card on your desk! I'm so glad I met you and that you gave me a chance and became my friend, my best friend, my sunshine, my good luck charm."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Betty couldn't stop the tears from slipping. Even though she and Daniel were already engaged, it felt as though he was proposing to her for the first time again.

"I love you, Betty. Will you marry me…again?" They both laughed.

She bit her lip "I don't know…I mean, again?" she teased him, causing him to laugh and stand up pulling her close to him. "YES! Don't tease me!"

She laughed "Hmm…I suppose I have no choice. We're already engaged. Might as well, right" she couldn't help but tease him. He was so cute. "Very funny!"

She held out her hand for him, he smiled and slid the ring on her finger. She looked to it, her eyes shining in amazement. It was just as sparkly and beautiful as her bracelet. She met his eyes and nodded "Yes. I'll marry you…again" she giggled. He laughed and held her face, his eyes reflecting all that love he had for her "I love you" he met her lips in a kiss.

She held his face in her hands and looked into those eyes "I love _you_ "


End file.
